the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 February 2019
06:09-40 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:10-13 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:10-33 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 06:10-43 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:10-46 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:11-16 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:13-55 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:14-25 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:14-27 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:14-44 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:14-47 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:15-37 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:16-55 Bobby you there? 06:26-59 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 06:41-05 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 06:41-09 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 06:47-07 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 06:47-11 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 07:10-18 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 07:10-21 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 07:20-49 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 07:20-53 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 08:16-05 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 08:35-45 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 08:39-11 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 08:39-16 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 08:54-32 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 09:12-58 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 09:13-14 Late night squad where everyone at 09:14-49 Speak up my boi 09:29-15 Kk 09:29-17 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 09:29-19 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 09:29-49 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 11:16-20 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 12:00-18 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:07-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 12:47-28 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 12:58-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 12:58-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:02-10 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:03-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:04-28 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 13:04-29 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:04-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:04-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:04-48 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:05-12 ?? 13:05-12 How long has FanaticBot been here? 13:06-45 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 13:08-58 he just joined when you did 13:09-11 Huh. 13:14-00 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 13:14-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:14-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:32-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:33-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:33-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:39-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:40-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:42-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:42-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:44-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 13:49-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:50-05 heheheheheheuhu 13:50-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 13:55-41 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:04-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:04-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:14-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:14-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:14-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:16-59 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:18-39 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:20-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:20-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:25-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 14:25-03 o/ 14:25-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:25-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:26-46 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:29-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:29-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:31-50 Welcome, Qstlijku. 14:32-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:32-05 Did you just see me join now? :P 14:32-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:32-34 Sure. 14:34-16 Hmph. 14:34-36 Hmph. 14:40-01 \o 14:40-20 \p 14:41-02 \p 14:41-24 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 14:44-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:44-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:45-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:45-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:02-22 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:04-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:05-09 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:05-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:05-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:07-21 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:09-15 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:09-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:19-04 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 16:22-39 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 16:22-41 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 17:00-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:14-28 wow omg 17:15-52 HEY 17:21-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:22-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:22-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:24-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:26-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:26-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:32-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:32-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:35-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:35-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:40-09 Welcome, Heaven. 17:40-17 You missed the two year anniversary..... 17:42-15 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 17:48-06 What? 17:48-20 Its not for a few days 17:48-56 I was here yesterday anyways 17:49-15 It was the 19th. 17:49-33 No its not 17:49-42 Sadly, yes. 17:50-01 17:50-01 First edits Feb 19, 2017. 17:50-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:50-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:50-58 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Teiko14 17:51-11 It was made yesterday 17:51-17 UTC crosses into the 20th. 17:52-03 And for Tei it would've been the 20th when she made it 17:52-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:52-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:52-10 So the 20th is the birthday 17:52-34 No, the 19th for Americans/most of the world. 17:52-35 So the 20th is the birthday 17:52-47 Why repeat? 17:53-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:53-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:54-08 It only the 20th because thats when the founder made it thats what counts 17:54-22 Not really. 17:55-22 It's the 19th, but Wikia uses the UTC time zone for the default settings, which can be changed by preferences. 17:55-22 And when changed to our timezone, it's the 19th. 17:55-22 The earliest edits from the default bot aka the first edit is marked as the 19th, not the 20th. 17:59-29 was i here omg tkf 17:59-43 messanger admit that u missed it hahaha 18:01-10 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:02-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:02-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:04-32 Well I will say its the 20th since it was the 20th for the founder 18:04-44 Lolol. 18:05-06 Founder is literally a day ahead of us, that's like saying you celebrate Christmas on the 24th because it's Christmas for Teiko. 18:05-57 Anyways, 18:06-06 Tell us what is up with MoH? 18:06-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:06-47 ? 18:06-54 Just tell us! 18:14-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:14-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:14-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:15-13 "we don't like laying users" 18:15-18 tkf this is so WEIRD 18:16-06 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:16-55 Ok. 18:20-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:32-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:35-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:39-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:40-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:47-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:53-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:56-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:56-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:56-47 Laughable 18:56-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:57-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:57-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:58-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:59-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:00-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:00-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:00-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:00-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:01-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:02-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:02-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:02-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:02-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:05-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:06-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:06-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:07-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:09-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:09-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:09-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:09-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:09-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:09-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:09-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:10-01 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:10-09 Hehehe 19:10-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:10-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:11-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:20-40 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:24-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:26-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:27-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:30-35 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:30-36 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:30-38 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:31-10 OwO, MoH 19:36-03 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:36-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:36-22 You a furry now? 19:42-38 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:45-45 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:45-47 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:45-48 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:45-54 Hell no 19:47-08 Only furries do OwO 20:05-47 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 20:07-30 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:07-32 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:07-42 HUG 20:07-54 Thuggish 20:18-23 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:18-59 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:27-29 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:31-15 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:33-38 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:36-10 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:59-26 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 20:59-39 P started nearly TWo years ago. 20:59-47 Yet we're only at Epiose 7! :) 20:59-55 *RP 21:02-25 C.Syde65 and Bot Hartington LOOK 21:04-27 What is it? 21:04-34 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:06-29 I simply wish to have a convo. 21:07-15 I'm not in a good mood right now, so I'll pass on the offer. 21:07-47 You know, 21:07-56 We really ought to swap characters Sude. 21:08-05 We aren't doing that. 21:08-08 You'd make a great Chris, and I can do harriosn and Piercy well. 21:08-11 No. 21:08-21 No one knows Harrison and Piercy like I do. 21:08-26 You speak like Chirs though. :) 21:08-42 Ya know, just take Chris too, I'll grab soem other character. 21:08-54 I'm not going to consider it. And that's my final word. 21:09-35 Like I said I'm not in a good mood right now. 21:10-09 And I'm busy with other things. 21:10-35 My apologies. 21:10-42 Head out from chat 21:11-21 Head out, C.Syde65. (bye) 21:11-23 Leave! 21:11-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:12-03 Phew. 21:12-51 I have something else that I wanted to talk about anyway. 21:13-12 What 21:13-16 ? 21:13-21 Peter Tork died. 21:14-02 Who? 21:14-19 Look him up. ;) 21:14-38 Ew. 21:14-58 Ew, he's a white man, omg. 21:15-43 I said ew because Syde winked. 21:17-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:18-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:19-16 I generally observed Peter Tork as being the best musician in the group. Or at least the most avid. The other Monkees either stopped or disliked playing their own instruments at some point after they were allowed to play their own instruments. Whereas I don't recall Peter Tork being featured in any Monkees songs during The Monkees' original incarnation where he didn't play an instrument - except during the time where The Monkees weren't allowed to play their own instruments. 21:19-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:19-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:21-23 That made my head hurt. 21:21-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:21-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:22-24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sPBylUhwEQ 21:22-37 This is him. 21:22-45 KK. 21:22-48 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:22-57 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:22-59 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:23-01 I wish you could speak with only one word at a time, Syde. ;) 21:23-05 Wb, BH. 21:23-27 Bobby, I have bad news for you. 21:23-34 TWO years 21:23-42 Did you hear about Peter Tork? 21:23-51 I presume Peter Tork died 21:24-01 Yes. 21:24-40 How 21:24-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:24-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:25-04 Let us join CCC for Office Hours. 21:25-04 Perhaps BH could ask Sannse or FishTank to restore his account. 21:25-08 I suppose I can't be too surprised. Since he did have an illness before. And he didn't age very well on the outside. 21:25-26 Perhaps, tkf.... 21:25-52 Come, come. 21:25-52 Let us all join. 21:30-17 Neva. 21:30-50 :) 21:36-00 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:37-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:37-33 Typical, my Sims game finishes loading when I only have 20 minutes until I start my homework. 21:37-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:40-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:41-47 o/ 21:45-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:46-35 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 21:46-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:47-33 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:49-28 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:49-28 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:49-30 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:49-33 Kk 21:50-44 GTG 21:51-34 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 21:52-15 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 21:52-23 o/ 21:52-32 Seems C.Syde65 hasn't joined CCC for Staff Hour. 21:52-35 o/ 21:56-15 bruhs 22:00-00 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:00-32 Ugh. 22:01-20 Glowing was in CCC and I wasn't able to wait for them to reply to me in PM. I got one answer from them, but I was waiting for another. 22:01-35 Ya love them female users. 22:03-26 And there goes CC 22:03-29 I'm still in there :D 22:03-31 It's disabled 22:03-54 we will ask everyone nicely to exit chat at the earliest possible time 22:03-55 No. I wanted to let them know something to their own advantage. 22:04-13 Sure, sure. 22:04-14 Sure, Q. 22:04-17 I headed out. :) 22:04-44 frick i reloaded and chat got closed ;( 22:04-44 http://prntscr.com/modleh 22:04-52 i was gonna call glowing glowingmosquito in PM 22:05-02 but it wouldnt open so i reloaded :( 22:05-31 Not sure what I'm going to do. Perhaps I should just ask them to join TDL chat. 22:05-59 Do it 22:06-42 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 22:06-50 Welcome, Kittynator. 22:06-52 \o 22:07-16 \o 22:07-21 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:11-23 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 22:11-26 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 22:13-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:13-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:16-48 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 22:17-17 alright um what's up 22:17-33 Welcome, GlowingMosquito. 22:17-44 fuck off 22:17-50 :( 22:17-51 Hey Glowing! o/ 22:17-56 yo 22:17-56 Syde is probs just gonna tell you that some random Discord troll impersonated you. 22:18-24 Hi GlowingMosquito 22:18-47 what 22:18-49 the fuck 22:18-54 (rofl) 22:21-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:21-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:22-27 no it's not funny 22:22-36 It's concerning 22:22-42 Probs the anon who's obsessed with me 22:23-17 @Syde Think its time to change wikis? 22:23-35 Where? 22:24-31 Oh no Syde is going to leave us ;( ;( 22:24-58 I'm not. 22:26-09 can y'all tell me what this guy was saying 22:27-41 what guy 22:27-53 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Thundercraft 22:27-56 the guy impersonating me 22:28-19 He wasn't saying anything. And it might be best to continue this in PM. 22:28-25 i don't even know this guy so how he knows me is weird 22:28-48 It's just a troll. Best to ignore, really. 22:28-54 ^ 22:28-57 alright 22:29-03 Syde, that goes for you too. :P 22:29-11 I know. 22:29-18 i don't know where ticket got mosquito from 22:29-23 glowingmosquito 22:29-27 Neither. 22:29-33 He probably meant because you followed him around like a mosquito. 22:29-40 T(wat)icket429234824(or whatever the numbers are lmao) 22:29-46 Ticket343. 22:29-46 I didn't he just appeared in wiki activity a lot 22:29-51 Ik. 22:29-56 But that is what he thinks. 22:30-09 LOL 22:30-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:30-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:32-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:32-33 Addin' a soy emote 22:32-46 Welcome, South Ferry. 22:33-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:33-04 wot de 'ell yoo doin 'ere ya bloody mong 22:35-01 haw haw i win ag'en 22:35-08 Huh. 22:35-10 i win agaaain 22:36-13 Sure. 22:38-12 meeni 22:38-29 YIS. 22:38-32 what 22:38-36 repaorted fantic 22:38-38 maeany 22:38-57 ok fnadamond sed u baned todai ok di 22:39-00 stop getting older fantic 22:39-27 fnadamond sounds like koa's way to say fandom 22:39-48 yes south thanks 22:39-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:40-00 koa 22:40-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:40-17 *correct south thanks 22:40-47 i'm sick of 'coin master' 22:40-51 FUCK O F F 22:40-51 ~ GlowingNormality has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 22:40-53 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 22:40-56 ~ GlowingNormality has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("undo") ~ 22:41-01 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 22:41-03 @Syde you know here, but its up to you 22:41-07 wat 22:41-19 oh cussing isn't 22:41-23 Sorry lol 22:42-10 Kitty, is your only purpose here to try to get users to leave and diss the wiki in private? It's not really contributing positively. 22:42-10 Glowing, you hit a bot filter, swearing is generally allowed here. 22:42-29 True. 22:42-31 oh 22:43-02 My friend says generally instead of genuinely 22:43-07 Sad. 22:43-53 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Depression103 22:44-00 just read the messages and the spelling 22:44-13 a big no no for me i think that user is underage 22:45-02 @Korra Not your wiki to be dissed. 22:45-12 ? 22:45-31 but he's a b crat 22:45-40 Also, glowing, its generally best to about users, but if you have any evidence about the user being underaged you can S:C it 22:45-53 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:45-54 Wait what does Koa call bcrat again 22:46-02 Look, 22:46-09 Budcrate 22:46-10 budcrate 22:46-10 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:46-12 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:46-15 yeah budcrate 22:46-18 Not sure what that means, Kittynator, but my point is that you only seem to come around to low-key troll and the administration sees it as such. 22:46-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:46-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:46-59 Look, 22:47-15 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 22:47-28 I am leaving for good until bout 5 22:47-59 ~ SaraParkA.R.M.Y has joined the chat ~ 22:48-04 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:48-41 kent gets killed by piercy 22:48-49 Welcome, SaraParkA.R.M.Y. 22:49-32 wait what is tdl 22:49-34 is it a roleplay 22:49-38 hey 22:50-08 Yes it is a roleplay 22:50-14 The chat is used for social purposes, but the wiki itself is centered about The Demon's Light roleplay. 22:50-20 SEE also [[2019-02-21 22:50-26 Weird I thought it was a book series 22:50-27 Oh well nevermind korra linked it 22:50-46 It used to be a WIP Book made by Teiko 22:50-50 But now its not 22:51-31 what happened to Hailnny 22:51-37 why are they globalled lmao 22:52-15 ~ SaraParkA.R.M.Y has left the chat ~ 22:53-19 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 22:53-29 https://roleplay.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:9463 I posted a message when I was triggered and edited it to this lmao 22:54-06 Let's check the original version. 22:54-19 Oh yes I remember the original 22:54-19 It was why I said "wow" in the first place 22:54-19 No I was salty 22:54-20 I see, I see. 22:54-26 hey aren't you the person from cc on my wall lolol 22:54-27 god damn it 22:54-33 indeed I am 22:55-10 I think G. Mosquito has been on everyone's wall at least once 22:55-15 shing shing shing shing 22:55-42 I haven't y- you you.. stick insect! 22:56-28 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has joined the chat ~ 22:56-51 Uh, Hello? 22:56-55 ok akumi is a stick insect korra is a beetle and koa is a dung beetle 22:56-57 Hey! o/ 22:57-18 Welcome, Queen Sunstorm of the gods. 22:57-19 Ironically I was editing content related to insects just now. 22:57-58 Hmm lets see 22:58-04 Syde is a 22:58-10 fly 22:58-21 wait no too small 22:58-29 ~ Queen Sunstorm of the gods has left the chat ~ 22:58-39 praying mantis 22:58-57 SA mantis. ;)) 22:59-00 * ;) 22:59-18 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 23:00-57 A NZ Mantis actually. 23:05-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:05-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:05-44 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 23:07-34 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 23:08-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:08-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:14-19 ~ Tabuu5 has joined the chat ~ 23:14-36 Welcome, Kittynator. 23:14-36 Welcome, Tabuu5. 23:14-41 Hello. 23:15-02 What's up? 23:15-34 Nothing much. You? 23:15-45 Same, just tired from school-work. 23:15-59 Oof 23:16-15 I finally created a wiki I like 23:16-25 So I can write about Flamoose and Nitwitters 23:16-37 Huh. 23:17-17 You've got to be kidding me. Someone already invented the Flamoose?!? 23:17-28 What I always say is 23:17-34 I thought I 23:17-41 Sorry 23:18-07 I thought of an idea that was already made, therefore, I can think of good ideas. 23:18-18 Sure. 23:18-40 'nyway 23:18-44 Nice chatting. 23:18-53 Tests to run, cya! 23:18-58 Bye. o/ 23:19-10 O/ 23:19-23 ~ Tabuu5 has left the chat ~ 23:21-18 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:21-27 Just where is MoH? 23:22-13 Bring her in, TKf. 23:22-23 One day KF gonna be gone. 23:22-27 *TKF 23:23-53 Syde do you like The Sims better with volume or without? 23:24-58 C.Suyde65 look 23:25-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:25-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:27-54 With. 23:29-19 Cool. 23:29-30 I am it with volume for the first time in a year. [2019-02-21 23:35-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:36-55 I barely have my volume unmuted. 23:38-38 Well my dad's at work and my mom's on vacation and both my siblings are out at things, so I'm alone, meaning I can have Sim Volume on/ 23:38-48 My brother's out at college 23:39-02 Why is your mom on vacation by herself? 23:39-30 Typical Western Foid, we all know what she's doin' 23:39-36 True 23:41-12 My mom is sadly vositing my brother at college. 23:41-52 Why don't ya go and visit your brother too, CMF 23:42-02 *He's across the country, TG. 23:42-05 And I have school. 23:42-31 JFL at "vistin your bro" balone. Category:Wikia Chat logs